The Decision
by CrimsonFairies
Summary: Set 10 years after the Grand Magic Games, Asuka is all grown What will happen when she asks Natsu and Lisanna to join her on a job? What risks will they face? And most importantly, what will Natsu do when Lisanna is unconscious and Asuka is on the verge of death? (rated T for safety, no lemon/smut) Natsu x Lisanna
1. Chapter 1: The Job

So this is my first story, don't hate please. I am in my first year of high/secondary school, so my writing may not be up to scratch. Please read and review and I will try to post new chapters and story when I can. It is my exam time now, so I will not be too active.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, you know who does.

This story is about my favourite pairing in Fairy Tail, that is Natsu and Lisanna. Now, if you are a supporter of Natsu and Lucy, I don't like you much. And perhaps you shouldn't be reading this. OCs are included, names generated using random Japanese name generator.

"Master, Master, I want to do this mission!", says the now grown-up Asuka. (This story is set about 10 years after the Grand Magic Games, so she would be like 12 now) Master Makarov looked at the request sheet, and had a hint of doubt of whether Asuka would be able to complete it. After all, this would be her first job without her parents, Alzack and Bisca, which were currently on another job. Makarov thought for a moment, then decided to let her go. "However, ask someone to go with you to make sure you are safe.", Makarov told her.

Of course, there were many people in the guild right now. There was Nab, who of course had been waiting at the request board for the 'perfect job' for the past 20 years or so. Elfman had gone on a job with Evergreen, and Bickslow and Freid was on another job with Laxus. There was also Wakaba and Macao, but Makarov was afraid of them talking about adultish stuff that Asuka shouldn't learn. She then thought about Cana, but then saw her with Gildarts, and she didn't want to affect their father-daughter relationship. At the corner of her eye, she saw Lisanna with Natsu. (Natsu was at the guild by himself as Gray, Erza and Lucy had gone on a job a few days ago when Natsu was sick) She decided to ask them about the job.

Asuka went over and asked Lisanna about the job request and whether they wanted to come. Lisanna looked at the job request, which was as follows,

**Job Request**

Job Request Made By: Hayami Sakue

Objective: Defeat the Dark Guild Waterbound and wipe out their members

Reward: 400000 Jewels

Location: Crystalmount Mountain

After looking at the request for a while, she told Natsu and discussed about it. Natsu, being the ignorant idiot he always was, said "Yeah sure, what's the worst that could happen? Furthermore, look at the reward! Lucy would love that!" Lisanna told Asuka to tell Mirajane to inform the requestee that her request had been accepted, and that Natsu, Lisanna and Asuka would be on their way there as soon as possible. With that done, the trio set off.

Ok so next chapter will be on in maybe a week. I don't know, exams end in about 3 weeks. So please read and review, and if you enjoyed this chapter, please subscribe to it.


	2. Chapter 2: The Briefing

Well here goes nothing. Second Chapter eh? In case you are wondering, I got bored, so I wrote this now.

So, the trio made it onto the train towards the town of Starryfay on Crystalmount Mountain. As usual, Natsu was having motion sickness again. "Ahhhhh, if only Wendy was here…" Natsu thought to himself, thinking of the Troia spell that would cure him of his motion sickness, albeit only temporarily. Lisanna giggled, finding Natsu in this state very cute. Asuka was puzzled, as she was young and did not understand what was happening.

After what felt like days (at least for Natsu, it was actually 3 hours), they finally reached Starryfay. They then made their way to the Redview Restaurant where they had agreed to meet up with Hayami. At the table, they met Hayami. She was a girl in her 30s, and was an exquipping mage like Erza. She briefed the team on what to do, mainly defeat all the members. However, Hayami mentioned something. She told them that the master of Waterbound was immortal, and could only be killed with a special arrow that had to be short into his heart. With that, Natsu and Lisanna breathed a sigh of disappointment as they realized that they couldn't shoot a bow and arrow, and Asuka only knew how to shoot with Gun Magic. If only Erza was here…

Hayami told them to cheer up. She said she knew of a certain girl in the town, Emiko, who was very handy with a bow and arrow, and also had a certain hatred towards Dark Guilds. With that, she told them the address of her residence. To Natsu's disappointment, she stayed at the top of the mountain, which was only accessible by train. Here we go again…

Awww short chapter… let's see what happens.


	3. Chapter 3: Way Up the Mountain

Ok so going on… This chapter is about their journey to the top of the mountain. Enjoy!

Just their luck to have to climb up Crystalmount Mountain in the middle of Winter… Even with Natsu having his 'Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon' activated to try and keep them warm, it didn't work as well as he would have wanted it to. He managed to keep himself warm, but Lisanna and Asuka were still left out of reach of the flame. Seeing them shiver in the cold winter blizzard, he finally relented. He took off his scarf and his vest, giving the scarf to Lisanna and the vest to Asuka, leaving to fend for himself without anything on the top half of his body. (In a way, you could say that Natsu was treating Lisanna and Asuka like his own family, how cute)

Halfway up the mountain, they encountered one of those Wyvern things. It was a very tough battle, considering the many factors. Some of the factors that most affected the battle was the fact that the trio were cold, fire magic wasn't the best option in such cold weather and the Wyvern had very tough scales that were quite hard to pierce through. However, with a bit of teamwork, they managed to overcome the Wyvern and defeat it. Lisanna used her Take-Over magic to transform into her Tigress soul. She then use her sharp claws to attempt to pierce through the tough Wyvern scales but failed. She did, however prove useful as a distraction, allowing Asuka an opening to use her sniper rifle to shoot the Wyvern in the eye. Twice. Natsu then delivered the final blow with his "Dazzling Blaze of the Fire Dragon", and the Wyvern fainted. Just as they were leaving, they saw Natsu picking up some of the scales from the Wyvern. Natsu noticed them looking and him, and said "What? These scales are worth a lot, ok?" They nearly fainted at the response given by Natsu, after realising that Natsu had forgotten the main objective of them coming up the mountain.

Sorry for all the short chapters, just that I am not very good at making long ones. Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4: Finally Met Up!

Ok so now, meeting up with Emiko at the top of Crystalmount Mountain…

After exhausting themselves fighting the Wyvern, they barely made it to the top. Just in front of them was a small hut, but what was actually a few steps felt like a marathon after their over-exertion. At this point of time, Natsu and Lisanna were still barely walking, and Asuka had already become too weak to walk, such that Natsu had to carry her. Finally, they reached the hut. With his last bit of strength, Natsu knocked on the door before collapsing with the unconscious Asuka. With that, Emiko opened the door, only to see Natsu's and Asuka's bodies sprawled out on the ground and Lisanna barely standing. Emiko quickly invited them in so that they could thaw out in the warmth of the little cabin.

Lisanna quickly explained their purpose in climbing Crystalmount Mountain to meet her to Emiko. After hearing what they wanted, Emiko immediately agreed. She explained that 4 years ago, the same guild Waterbound had killed her husband and 2 children, so she was looking for an opportunity to get her revenge on them. Now that Natsu, Lisanna and Asuka were here, she could finally get her revenge on the Dark Guild that killed her family.

At that moment, Natsu woke up. She saw Lisanna talking to Emiko and quickly rushed over to discuss the plan. They decided to wait until tomorrow afternoon when it would be warmer to leave for Woodrock where the Dark Guild Waterbound was residing. Asuka at this point of time was still sound asleep, and had not heard any bit of the plan. Lisanna then asked if Emiko had any warm clothing that they could use, as they barely made it to the hut in the cold blizzard that attacked the mountain.

The next day, they left for Woodrock. This time, they set off on foot, with Natsu carrying Asuka in fear of her being too tired to fight when they reached the guild. Natsu was grateful for the fact that they would be walking instead of taking the train, as he did not want to get hit by motion sickness again. Unbeknownst to them, the guild Waterbound was stronger than they thought, and that it was consisted of mainly Water mages. This meant that Natsu was at a disadvantage against their forces. What would happen when the trio and Emiko clashed with the Dark Guild?

Another chapter done, yay! Please R&R, and I will try to continue this story ASAP.


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting the Guild

Ok so the fifth chapter. I think I might write about 12 for this, depending on how it goes. Enjoy! (Btw, I am not very creative with names haha)

So… they finally reached the Dark Guild. Wonderful, it appeared that they had about 100 weaker mages, and perhaps 4 or 5 powerful mages that would actually be a challenge for them to defeat. Well, they asked Emiko to station herself on top of a nearby building about 100 metres away so that she would not be spotted. They then proceeded to clear out the "cannon fodder" (as Laxus would describe them), before making it to the last few powerful mages. The first one, his name was Takeji, and he was a master of the Lost Magic, Time Ark. Now, Natsu had a bad memory of this magic, because of the old man at Galuna Island and UItear at the Tenrou Island. He left this to Lisanna, who transformed herself into a giant rabbit.

The battle was pretty straightforward, Lisanna took many hits from Takeji shooting those green glass orbs at her, like UItear did to Natsu at Tenroujima. Well, since she was in her rabbit form, they did not do much damage and when she finally landed a hit, it landed hard. Takeji flew halfway across the room and smashed into the next of the 4 powerful mages, Yumako. She, well she was another of those Dragon Slayers. And of course, Natsu asked about the Dragons' disappearance back in X777, and whether her dragon disappeared in that year. Natsu got an answer, the one he wasn't looking for, and that was yes. Now, the battle began…

Well that was short. Anyway I might wait until my exams finish (about two and a half weeks) before I continue this story. Meanwhile, I will be writing some one-shots about other couples so please go check them out. Thanks!


End file.
